Recreational activities have become increasingly popular in recent years. For example, many people partake in outdoor activities such as running, inline skating, skateboarding, biking and others. Sometimes a participant is interested only in recreational enjoyment. Other times a participant is interested in a certain activity to build physical strength or endurance. It would be desirable to participate in an activity that blends both of these attributes into one device.